1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage bags and, more particularly, to an expandable luggage bag having an upper storage unit that can be expanded and a lower base unit that can be transported over a support surface and can be exposed for storage purposes when the upper storage unit is pivoted to one side.
2. Description of Related Art
Considerable efforts have been made to address the travel needs of both casual and business travelers with luggage items. In recent years, a large number of flexible luggage bags have been proposed and commercially sold. Examples of such devices are duffle bags, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,748 and 4,830,154.
Various forms of utility bags have also been sold having the capacity to collapse one or more compartments of the bag for purposes of easy storage and transportation, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,601 and 5,042,664. The modern day travelers, however, are constantly requiring innovations in the luggage field in order to provide easy access and easy movement of the luggage. Thus, there is still a demand in the luggage field to address these concerns.